


The Rain

by MonsieurToast



Series: Korrasami Week 2016 [5]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Korrasami Week, Nightmares, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:26:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8128610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsieurToast/pseuds/MonsieurToast
Summary: Korrasami Week 2016, Day 6: Rainy SundayIt was a cold, dim September morning at the Sato estate, and Korra already seemed to be awake, intently focused on the rain outside their window. Awoken by her absence and concerned by her even being up, Asami joins her at the edge of the bed to have a talk about the rain, dreams, and life in general.





	

# The Rain

It was a cold, dim, September morning at the Sato estate, and at 7 o'clock in the morning, Korra already seemed to be awake and at the window, sitting at the edge of hers and Asami's mattress and turned to face outside. She appeared to be watching the rain as it fell to the ground.

It was an unusual time for her to be up, to be sure – normally, she hated mornings, unless there was something important going on she had no choice but to tend to (like Pro Bending practice, world-saving or Airbending training, for example), but today, she appeared to be up and at 'em entirely of her own volition, the absence of her warmth curled up next to her enough to wake Asami up from her sleep in turn a few minutes later.

Looking back and noting that her girlfriend was now awake, Korra smiled, then turned her head back toward the window, speaking up as the Sato began to stir.

“You know, maybe it's because I'm a Waterbender, but, I really like rainy days.” Korra said, tracing the paths of individual raindrops with her fingers as they raced down the glass and to the sill from outside.

“Speak for yourself,” Asami replied, stretching out with a silent yawn as she crawled across their bed to meet her girlfriend. Noting her approach, Korra glanced back over her shoulder once again and smiled, the engineer giving the Water Tribe girl a gentle kiss on the back of the neck before wrapping her arms around her, lazily draping them over her shoulders. “Some of us have to actually dry off after we get soaked, it's slow and awful. Makes me wish _I_ was a Waterbender, sometimes.” She lamented.

“But your girlfriend's a Waterbender.” Korra replied. To this, Asami only chuckled, agreeing with her before planting another soft kiss, this one on the side of her neck.

“She is, yeah, and she's improved my shower time by 15%.” Korra raised an eyebrow, smirking. Had she now? “By making it quicker, I mean! I don't have to spend so long drying off and everything.” Sure, that's what she meant. The girls both smiled.

Resting her head on Korra's shoulder, watching the same scene as she, Asami soaked in the peacefulness of the moment. It was still early, maybe 7 A.M., and the day looked to be cold and rainy. Not Asami's favorite, admittedly, but Korra loved it. She always seemed so fascinated by the rain, so pleased by it. Asami never really understood it, but, at least one of them found days like these to be exciting in their own way.

As Naga sighed and shifted position in the corner behind them, Asami briefly looked back. Seemed she was still asleep. That looked like a good idea, like something she and Korra should still be doing. But, apparently, something had woken her up, which had woken Asami up in turn. She hoped it was nothing bad, but, she wasn't going to press it. Either Korra would want to talk about it or not, if that was what it was. Nothing good ever came from pushing her to open up.

“Did you know I'd never actually seen it rain before coming to Republic City?” Korra asked. Asami was the one to raise an eyebrow, this time.

“Wait, really?” She asked, confused. How could somebody have gone 17 years without ever seeing it rain?

“Southern Water Tribe, it's kind of too cold for water to not become ice or snow down there.” Korra reminded. Asami blushed. Oh, right, Korra came from the South Pole. “Somebody's still tired, huh?” She asked.

“Well, we did have a pretty wild night last night.” Asami reminded this time, and this time, Korra blushed. Right. They had. “'Sides, it's Sunday. You know I like to take Sundays off to relax and spend time with you.” She said, nuzzling closer. “I was kind of hoping we could go out and do something today, but... with weather like this, maybe it's best to just stay in.”

“Yeah, maybe.” Korra replied, returning to silence as she carried on with watching the rain. Asami looked up. Seemed as though Korra was inviting her to ask, now.

“Everything okay?” She inquired.

“Yeah, just, a dream woke me up.” Asami frowned at this. She thought so.

“Do you want to talk about it?” She asked again, lifting her head from the shorter girl's shoulder so she could now turn it in her direction and look her in the eyes. Korra gave a sad smile, grabbing hold of Asami's hand, currently hung limply over her chest.

“Not particularly. It's nothing new, or anything like that... you know how it goes.” She said. “It's better, now. I can... I can deal with it. Especially now that you're always around me, just having you there helps.” Korra affirmed, gripping Asami's hand tighter. Her gaze lowered somewhat though as she turned her head to look down, her eyes suitably downcast. “Still, it's probably something I'm going to have to deal with here and there for the rest of my life.” Asami's frown deepened.

“That's okay,” The taller girl replied, returning her head to her girlfriend's shoulder and resting the top of it lazily against her cheek. The sensation of contact with her hair and the faint but pleasant scent of her favorite shampoo was enough to lift her spirits some, if only a little bit. “Bad nights happen, it's nothing to be ashamed of. I'd be lying if I said I didn't know what it was like.” This time, Korra was the one to look at Asami, the same concern in her eyes that was in the engineer's eyes moments earlier.

“You do?” She asked.

“Yeah. I guess you didn't know me back then, but, I saw my mom's death happen. I was only a kid. It... it messed me up, for a while. I still have nightmares about it, sometimes. But, I kept going. I've found ways to live with what happened and deal with the nightmares. Like you, I guess.” She explained. This time, Korra frowned.

“I'm so sorry. I... can't imagine what it must be like.” Korra said. Asami shook her head.

“It's a different trauma from yours, but, it's still trauma. The fundamentals are the same.” She supposed, easing Korra's concerns somewhat. “It isn't easy, but, you find what works for you. You survive. I'd like to think we're pretty good at that; surviving.” At this, Korra smiled weakly, nodding lightly. She guessed they were.

“That's one of the reasons I like the rain, actually.” Korra said.

“Why's that?” Asami asked.

“It helps me cope.” She stated simply. “Whenever I have a lot on my mind like this, there's just something about it... it's like... the sky cries _for_ me. Like I don't have to. And it's comforting to listen to it. It's so peaceful.” Asami smiled. “It's cleansing, I guess. For my soul.” Asami kissed her cheek.

“I'm glad you found some meaning in it.” She said. “I'm still not the biggest fan, but, I think I can understand what you mean. It's a good friend, sometimes.”

“How's that?” Korra asked.

“Well, it sucks getting soaked, yeah, but, the rain can hide your tears, sometimes, if you need it to. It's an upside to not being a Waterbender, I guess.” Asami explained.

“Heh. I think I get that.” Korra replied, resting her head now against Asami's own.

“It kind of reminds me of you, too, now that I think about it.” The engineer remarked.

“Really? But you don't mind being caught in me.” Korra teased. Asami elbowed her gently, the Avatar laughing quietly. It was worth it.

“You know what I mean, pervert.” Asami playfully chided, looking up to kiss her cheek again. “It's nowhere near as much as snow, but, it's there. I guess it's because when you were recovering, I took what reminders I could get. I'd rather have sunny days and nothing _but_ sunny days, personally, but... when I was feeling overwhelmed by everything, and I couldn't hold it in anymore, it was healing to just stand out there and let it all wash over me. Let it drown out my tears and cleanse my mind.” She explained.

“So I guess we both find it therapeutic sometimes, huh?” Korra asked. Asami nodded.

“Yeah, I guess so. Maybe I've been too harsh on it over the years.” She supposed.

“Heh, maybe. I think I only ever like it more when it thunders, as well. That's another thing we never really got down in the South. Sometimes you'd see some lightning if a blizzard was really bad, but, it was super rare. Thunder was just unheard of.” Literally, she thought. Glancing down at Asami, she seemed about as fascinated listening to Korra talk as Korra was by watching the rain fall down. She blushed, which only made the disheveled, sleepy Sato smile.

“Sometimes I forget you spent most your life in a compound at the South Pole... it must've been so different.” She couldn't really imagine what it was like.

“Very, but, it wasn't bad. It was kind of like a small community within a community. I don't know if I ever really had any friends my age, but, I did have friends. And Naga, of course.” Korra corrected. “It was just a quieter, simpler life than you get here in the city. Well, for the most part. There were always my hunting trips and survival lessons with dad, or my runs with Naga, or penguin sledding, or the Glacier Spirit Festival... I was pretty sheltered, but, I lived, too.” So there weren't too many complaints, at least.

“It sounds like you still had fun, then.” Asami smiled.

“Definitely. But, not as much fun as I've had with you.” Korra tacked on with a kiss. Asami blushed again.

“I guess I was pretty sheltered too, come to think of it, especially after my mom died.” Asami began. This time, Korra was the one listening intently. “I was all my dad had left, so, he did whatever he could to keep me safe and raise me right. He got me into self defense classes, pulled me out of school to teach me at home and hired the best private tutors, tried to involve me as much as he could in his company and show me how all his inventions worked... I didn't have too many friends when I was young, but, I had my dad.” She smiled warmly.

“You two sounded close.” Korra said.

“We were, yeah. Things were still rough after mom, though. I could tell he was becoming more and more distant, but, I didn't understand why, back then. Then... it turned out he was an Equalist, and it all made sense. I'm just glad we were able to go back to the way we used to be for a little bit, before he...” Asami stopped herself. Now wasn't the time to go down that road again. “Well, it wasn't that bad a way to grow up. I think I turned out okay, sheltered in the lap of luxury or not. I still had my rebellious moments, though.”

“Heh, you and me both,” Korra replied with a lopsided smirk. “The White Lotus hated me sometimes. I was always really good at pulling one over on them and getting what I wanted, or sneaking out of the compound. Poor guys were just trying to do their job, but I could not be tamed.” She fondly reminisced. Asami laughed. That sounded like Korra, alright.

“Yeah, I guess we've always had that in common. I wasn't always so up-front about it, but, I was pretty good at pulling one over on my dad and getting what I wanted, too. And sneaking out of the mansion and into town and parties and stuff was always fun. He always got so angry whenever he found out, but, I was okay, and that made it okay, in the end, I guess.” She shrugged. “It's amazing how we were raised so differently, and yet so similarly.” Korra nodded in agreement.

“Yeah. It's amazing that our lives even went the way they did that we were able to meet at all, let alone fall in love. I guess maybe the universe just wanted 'us' to happen.” She shrugged.

“Maybe. Thanks, universe.” Asami jokingly replied. Korra laughed, kissing the girl on the head before the two returned briefly to the silence.

“You wanna head back to bed for a while?” Korra asked. Asami removed her head from Korra's shoulder, nodding.

“I thought you'd never ask, yeah. I'm exhausted.” Korra smiled warmly. Whatever funk her dream had put her in, it seemed to have passed, now.

“Too exhausted to maybe have a little fun, first?” The Avatar asked, quirking another eyebrow. Asami laughed, blushing. How did she end up with such a pervert?

“Well, I mean, if you're offering, how could I say no?” She coyly replied, biting her lower lip. Korra grinned widely. Thankfully, there wouldn't be much to have to remove beforehand – their typical scant nightwear and the activities of the night before made the prospects of morning sex a bit more viable to the two still very tired girls.

As Asami removed her arms from around her girlfriend to roll over onto her back, Korra followed suit, turning around and crawling to the center of their king-sized bed to meet her gaze, her deep blue eyes locking onto Asami's green as she climbed on top of her, ready to begin at a moment's notice. But, before she did, there was one more thing she wanted to to say.

“You know, there's one more thing about the rain I forgot to mention that I liked.” Korra began, capturing her girlfriend's interest.

“Oh? And what's that?” She asked.

“Whenever we do it like this and it's raining, it kind of sounds like it's applauding us.” She mused. Asami smirked.

“What, did you get that from a song, or something?” She teased. Korra pouted mockingly.

“Maybe,” She stubbornly admitted. “But it's still a good line.” She asserted.

“It's a great line.” Asami agreed. “I guess you were right about the universe really wanting us to happen, huh?” She asked. Korra gave a knowing grin.

“Thanks, universe.” She quoted. As the two them laughed, Korra leaned down, kissing her girlfriend long and passionately on the mouth, savoring the taste of her kiss before briefly breaking away to sit back up, still mounted on top of her, and quickly take off her shirt.

It was like she'd said before.

Korra really liked rainy days.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this one, and I'm very proud of how it turned out. I also think this might be the closest to 'racy' I've ever gotten in my writing thus far? It's still only at a PG-13 level, though, for now lmao
> 
> I'm sad Korrasami Week is drawing to a close soon, but, it's been a ton of fun to write for, if not a little difficult at times. I hope you guys loved reading this one just as much as I loved writing it!


End file.
